Love is Beautiful (Oneshot)
by thelostdoitsu
Summary: [FrancexJeanne D'Arc] "What is it like to love someone you cannot be with? If you have to watch so many of the ones you love be killed, but you cannot die, it is your purpose to live forever. This is the world of nations, I, Francis Bonnefoy, the lover of all things, how can I love this life I have?"


_I just love writing these little narratives from the characters point of view~_

* * *

 _It was but the most beautiful day, like everyday. The warm, wonderful sun shining over everyone's heads and the sweet birds always singing their cheerful songs of love. This was the world I was brought to, I did not choose to live in it, but it was more than I could ever imagine. I am overjoyed with this world filled with laughter and happiness, but it wouldn't be balanced without the opposite. Throughout my years of living in this world I've seen things I never wish to remember, but without them, I wouldn't be who I am today. Yes, even pain and suffering has aided my vision of this ever changing world. Many others know what I mean, others like me. Countries. Even though I know not of their secrets, I know how they have struggled through their lifetime. That's why I think they are all beautiful in their own way. They are beautiful because they accept this world for its cruelty and joy just the same. I love them, and I love myself. Together, we shaped this world with our personalities, and I think that's the most beautiful thing over all. I am Francis Bonnefoy, lover of all things._

 _Meetings aren't my favorite thing, but what can you do? Annoy the crap out of England that is! Ah, he is so lovely, bushy-brows, he wields so much talent, but even then he cannot see it in himself. I so hope that one day he is able to share it with others and make the world even more beautiful. I especially love history. The curious things of the past, we learn from it, we study it, it is of the most important. However, history is not always pretty, it's not always sunshine. History is….well how can I explain! I am Francis Bonnefoy ,and you and I, we are history._

 _Being able to live forever is not a blessing. The past will haunt you eternally, your mistakes will never be erased, only if you truly learn to forgive yourself. Sadly, that is the most difficult thing I've encountered in this life. I have yet to learn to let go, of this one thing I stand for. I have yet to learn how to let go of love. How can you let go of such a beautiful thing? Letting go of love is like burning up a piece of my heart. It is most painful, how will I ever learn? In my darkest nights, I still weep for her, I know it is wrong but my heart knows not. The most difficult thing is to have your valued love be taken away from you by force. I desperately cursed by body, I cursed my role in this world. I hated who I was because I had to live eternally. I could not perish how they could. In a way, it was painful. But only years after did I come to realise that I have a job assigned to me in this world and to leave it was to be selfish. In the words between selfishness and love I stood broken hearted that day. But I moved on, I moved on because I knew that my people needed me more than anything else, I moved on because no matter how much I loved her, we would never be together. I moved on because she is still with me in the beauty I see everyday. I moved on because, it is what kept me going. She was perfect, too perfect, for the evil in this world. Evil came and took her away from me. That is why I must fight back evil with the only thing evil hates. Evil hates love. I am Francis Bonnefoy and I must love._

 _That girl, was not ordinary, I could see it in her. She had the bravery of a great lion, the will of a Queen. She fought with her love for God and I, well I couldn't have seen anything more beautiful. She was a pure angel from the sky sent to my country. I am forever indebted to her. I could see no other way to reward her than to love her. I adored her with all my heart, but she was taken. She was taken away from me by God himself. Of course after those words came out, I was angered. I could not understand why she had chosen God over me. It was only decades later that I finally understood. I could not make her change her mind because this was the job she was assigned in this world. Just as I had mine, she had hers, you….you have yours as well. Your job may not be clear to you now, but just remember that without you, the world cannot be beautiful as everyone makes it so. Jeanne had her assignment from God and she followed through with it. Never in my entire life had I seen such bravery, determination, and honor. That is simply why I loved her, I still do. I am Francis Bonnefoy and will love that girl for eternity._


End file.
